A Father's Sorrow
by Rozen14
Summary: Remember the book, The Long Patrol? We all know that Tammo's dad is filled with too much pride and stubborness, but how does he react when he found out that Tammo ran away? Read to find out!


I do not own Redwall and The Long Patrol but I have the books!

The sun started to rise at Camp Tussock, as Colonel Cornspurrey came into the dining room to have his breakfast. Mem was already at the table with a sad look on her face along with the others, including Osmunda and her husband, Roolee, however one was not at present: Tammo. Cornspurrey looked around the whole dining room but he couldnt find his youngest son anywhere.

"Mem, where is Tammo?" the gruff old hare asked.

Mem looked at her husband's face crying and weeping.

"Corney.........Tammo ran away........." Mem said sadly.

Cornspurrey's good eye widened in surprise, but he kept that feeling to himself. "Why did he run away?"

As much as she hates lying to Cornspurrey, Mem knew better......at least for Tammo's chances of getting to the Long Patrol and Russa's chance to keep both her tongue and teeth for her to use to eat her special pancakes.

"I-I dont know why...........he was acting very strangely when he left for bed, and when I went to wake him up earlier......he was gone!"

Cornspurrey couldnt believe it at first, his own son.......his youngest son left the camp........and as much as Cornspurrey hates to admit it......it was all his fault. He KNEW that it was all his fault. He rose himself from his dining chair.

"Suddenly I am not feeling hungry......you chaps start eating without me, wot." Cornspurrey said as he left the dining room.

Mem watched him go, knowing that despite the fact that he may pretend that he doesnt care, she knew how much he loves Tammo so much. "Oh Corney........"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cornspurrey hopped through the hallways of Camp Tussock, while thinking of his memories of Tammo when he was a little babe........

**Seems like it was yesterday when I saw your face  
You told me how proud you were, but I walked away  
If only I knew what I know today, ooh, ooh**

(Flashback)

_Mem was in her rocking chair holding on to the sleepy newborn Tammo near the fireplace. Cornspurrey hopped into the room to check on the two._

_"Hello Mem m'dear! How is our new son?" Cornspurrey whispered to Mem._

_"He's about to fall asleep, bless his little heart!"_

_Cornspurrey smiled with pride at the sleeping Tammo. "Hopefully when he gets older, he'll would want to join the jolly ol' Long Patrol! Just like his old pater!"_

_Mem chuckled at her husband's words. "We'll see Corney......we'll see."_

(End flashback)

**I would hold you in my arms, I would take the pain away  
Thank you for all you've done, forgive all your mistakes  
There's nothing I wouldn't do to hear your voice again  
Sometimes I wanna call you but I know you won't be there**

**Oh, I'm sorry for blaming you  
For everything I just couldn't do  
And I've hurt myself by hurting you**

The proud colonel smiled at that memory as he kept hopping along, ignoring otherbeasts passing by. He then began to remember when Tammo got a little older, that he started to tell his stories.

(Another flashback)

_"And that is how I defeated those foul ferrets, wot!" Cornspurrey stated proudly._

_Tammo looked at his father with amazement. "Wow, sah! That was the best blinkin story I've ever heard in my entire life! I hope that I will get to join the jolly old Long Patrol one day!"_

_"You will one day, Tammo! And I know you will make your mother and I proud!"_

(End the other flashback)

Cornspurrey finally went into Tammo's room, looking at everything Tammo owns, then he started to think of his terrible behavior that he showed to his youngest son for the past couple of days.......then finally he started to feel emotional pain inside his throat and heart while remembering himself shouting at Tammo because of his battle-axe.

"_Why did I have to care about my damn battle-axe?"_ he thought to himself.

**Some days I feel broke inside but I won't admit  
Sometimes I just wanna hide 'cause it's you I miss  
And it's so hard to say goodbye when it comes to this, ooh**

He knew now that instead of yelling at Tammo over the condition of his prized battle-axe, he should've told him how dangerous it was to play with and that it was not a toy. He began to doubt himself of being a good father to Tammo. The emotional pain was getting worse, when he began to think about Tammo some more............ Cornspurrey kneeled to the side of Tammo's bed and rested his head.

**Would you tell me I was wrong? Would you help me understand?  
Are you looking down upon me? Are you proud of who I am?  
There's nothing I wouldn't do to have just one more chance  
To look into your eyes and see you looking back**

Oh, I'm sorry for blaming you  
For everything I just couldn't do  
And I've hurt myself, oh

If I had just one more day  
I would tell you how much that I've missed you  
Since you've been away

Oh, it's dangerous  
It's so out of line  
To try and turn back time

Tears threatened to shed from Cornspurrey's good eye. He knew he couldnt hold back his sadness forever. So he did what he hadnt done in seasons: He began to cry. He cried so much, his monocle fell off and he buried his face on Tammo's bed.

**I'm sorry for blaming you  
For everything I just couldn't do  
And I've hurt myself............**

"Tammo............I love you my son.......very much......" Cornspurrey wailed silently.

**  
By hurting you......................**

The End

This is my Point Of View of how that grumpy Cornspurrey really felt when he learns that Tammo ran away. I bet you a Woodland Trifle and a cookie that he didnt want to act like his father, when he ran away when he was Tammo's age.


End file.
